Deal or No Deal
by CrazyAsCoconuts-4
Summary: The delta squad are on patrol in an old run down town where they come face to face with General RAAM.RAAM captures Baird so now the delta squad as to make a deal with RAAM or he'll kill Baird.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: the delta squad are on patrol in an old run down town where they come face to face with General RAAM. RAAM makes a deal with Marcus, Dom and Cole Train if they get him 4 things he'll hand over Baird or they'll never see him again.**

**Relationships: Marcus has a bit of a crush on Anya. Dom hasn't got over his wife death. Cole flirts with Baird only to piss him off but Cole Train starts to develop feelings for the blonde. **

**Based during Gear's of War 2**

**Also sorry if they are out of character my brother has gotten me into it and now every time he comes over I always ask him to play Gear's of War 1and 2. And sorry if there's spelling and grammar mistakes. ON WITH DA STORY MUHAHAHA! Man I'm so evil...I think..**

Deal or No Deal?

_**Chapter 1: **__Abandon Town._

It was getting late they've should of reach to the abandon town by now but no their vehicle was blown up. They've escape of course but walking on foot in the night with no light! How the hell can they see without running into each other? "Yo! how long is it to this town?" Cole said breaking the silences. Marcus shrugged his shoulders knowing that Cole Train couldn't see him. "Another 10 minutes or something like that." He could hear Cole sighing and Baird muttered "Fuck." They continue walking in silences until they spotted some lights up ahead. "Strange I thought they said that the town was abandon." Dom spoke. "YEAH! TIME FOR SOME ACTION" Cole half yelled. "Shut up Cole you'll wake up the whole fucking town." Baird mumbled. If Cole yells one more time he might get a headache and if he does he'll never shut up about it. "Awww baby you know you love it." Cole chuckled. He heard Baird muttered something mean about him but he didn't care all he cared about now was killing some grub. "What if there's some stranded?" Dom asked. Marcus thought about it. "Control this is Delta can you hear me?"

"Copy that Delta what's up?" Anya asked.

"Did you send other COGS to the abandon town?"

"Umm no just your team, Delta you we'll be the first ones in the abandon town. Why what's wrong?"

"Well we can see lights in the town, we are two miles away."

"Keep on investigating Delta let me know if something's wrong. Control out."

They finally reach the outskirts of town. "Fuck it looks like a ghost town." Baird said, looking around. Baird wandered around the corner, he could smell something awful, wait that smell he recognize that smell from somewhere. He nearly trip down a ditch. He look down. "FUCK!" He yelled.

"MARCUS! COLE! DOM! COME HERE!" He yelled again. He heard then coming around the corner. "Baird this better not be a joke!" Marcus said annoyed. Baird shook his head. "No take a look." He pointed down the ditch. "Holy shit." Cole said staring down wards. Down in the ditch there where about 20 dead bodies. Some where stranded's and some were COGS.

"Wait Anya said that we were the first to enter this town." Dom said looking at Marcus. "Wait look at one of the COGS! It looks like they've been tortured then killed." Cole Train pointed out. Some of their arms had been chopped off; chunks of the flesh off their face are missing. "Locust?" Dom said.

"What else do you think the bogey men?" Baird said sarcastically.

"Something's not right." Marcus mumbled.

"What gives you that idea? Everything is fine." Baird said sarcastically again. They moved away from the dead bodies and walk into an empty house.

"Control there's something not right here we found some dead COGS and stranded's in this town." Marcus said as they covered the rooms.

"Dead? But there can't be any COGS there." Anya replied.

"I know where going to find out what's going on here. Delta out."

Cole went upstairs; Dom checked the basement, which leaves Marcus and Baird in the main room looking out the window.

"NO WAY!" Cole yelled. Baird rushed towards the stairs and ran up them.

"What is it!" Baird came running in where Cole is.

"Look Damon! A football!" Cole said all excited. Baird frowned.

"You mean you made me coming running up those fucking stairs just to see what you fucking found!" Baird said angrily.

"Well yeah I haven't seen a football for like well since the last time I played Thrash ball!" Cole threw the ball in the air then catching it again.

Baird stared at him angrily. "Next time yell if you fucking need help."

"Baby did I worry you?" Cole smirked staring back at Baird.

"Shut up." Baird said walking back down the stairs.

"Is everything ok?" Marcus said he didn't hear any gun shots.

"Yeah everything is great Cole found his toy again." Baird said sitting on the second step of the stairs.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Cole yelled he walked down the stairs and sat on the 4th step.

Marcus chuckled and walked to the basement door.

"See anything Dom?" he said watching Dom walking up the steps.

"Anything's down there." Dom said closing the door behind him. He then walked over where the others sat.

"Well now what boss man." Baird said breaking the silences.

"We move out." They left the house and walk slowly down the street. Marcus stop which made Dom walk into him then Cole walk into Dom and Baird walk in to Cole.

"Hey! What the hold up?" Baird said walking around Cole.

"Can you hear that?" Marcus said. Dom was about to say something when a Boomer came out of nowhere.

"BOOMER! EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Marcus yelled. They all took cover behind a car.

"What the fuck! Why the hell is a Boomer here!" Cole yelled. Almost shouting in Baird's ear. "Fuck Cole I'm right here! You don't have to yell in my ear!" Baird said almost yelling. The Boomer fired its rocket launcher yelling "BOOM!" the missile went over their heads and hit a building making going 'BOOM'. Cole jumped up and started firing his lancer at the Boomer. The Boomer started reloading its launcher and aimed it at Cole Train. "Fuck Cole!" Baird shouted pushing him out of the way and hid behind another car with Cole. "Aww baby the Cole Train had it all covered." Baird gave him his 'Shut-up' look. Marcus grabbed out his grenade and started swinging it; he threw the grenade at the Boomer's feet. BOOM! Marcus looked over the car and saw the pieces of the Boomer across the ground. _'Where are the grubs?' _Marcus thought.

"Come on let's move out." Marcus said heading towards where the Boomer. Whatever is going on here they're about to find out.

**A/N: I hope you all like my stroy so far, I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow I would spend the whole night writing up the next chapter but I'm going around to my dad's and watch TNA. I always spend my saturday nights with him and my brother. Man it's hard thinking of funny things, I always come up with something funny to say but i just can't think. Man no wonder i don't have a brain I don't get brain freezes. Review if you like it don't review if you hated it. But thanks for reading it you are all mu BFFs expect for...Clown fishes...They scare me...**


	2. ambush?

**I forgot to mention in the first chapter that I don't own gears of war the people who created it do. I'm sorry that in the first chapter there are probably heaps of spelling and grammar mistakes. I know you all think I suck and shit but I'm still getting used to writing. Again mates I'm sorry if they're out of character. Also I suck at describing stuff. Argh I just remembered general RAAM dies in the first one I'm so stupid. I know I'll think of another of an idea General RAAM comes back of the dead. Scary I know but I'll tell you what even scarier clown fishes are! They're just so scary don't ask me why. Now excuse me for a moment I have to jump off my roof...or not...**

**Thanks for the reviews mates you are awesome.**

Deal or no Deal

_Chapter 2: Ambush? _

Marcus stared down at another ditch, he sighed so many dead bodies. He looked over where the others were standing; he wondered where all the grubs have gone they've couldn't have vanished in to thin air could they? He walked away from the ditch and stood in front of the others and said "More dead bodies, but where are all the locusts at? The bodies look fresh." Dom scratches the back of his neck.

"Maybe they got scared and ran away." Baird answered reloading his lancer.

"Yeah that probably right! They got scared coz the Cole Train well beat the living shit out of them!" Cole said pointing his lancer in the air.

"Or maybe they're scared because you scared them off with your face!" Baird said beginning to be annoyed.

"Aw babe don't be mean, I can't help it if I have a pretty face." Cole said grinning a bit.

Baird rolled his eyes and looked over at Marcus. "So now what?" He grumbled.

"We keep on investigating this town." Marcus answered to the blonde.

Marcus stop at the entrances to the tunnel, he didn't like the looks of it. "Let's find another way around I don't like the looks of it." He said to Dom. He raised an eyebrow then said "OK you're the boss." He began to look around to.

"Hey there's an alley over there." Said Dom pointing at the entrances of the alley. They all headed down the alley. Cole heard some noise coming behind a garbage can, he points his finger towards the garbage can and said "is it me or did that garbage can just made a noise?"

"Garbage cans don't make noises genius." Baird said pushing Cole. "Come on move." Cole didn't move he stood there still pointing. "I know what I heard!" he nearly shouted, he walked over her the garbage cans and hitting them with his lancer. He was about to hit it again when out jumped a wretch and attacked Cole. "Told you baby there was somethin' here!" he shouted killing the wretch with his chainsaw. Baird rolled his eyes again what was Cole trying to do show off? If he was he really does know how to piss him off.

"Tickers!" shouted Marcus, he then added everyone take cover!" they hid behind some garbage cans and firing at the tickers until they explode.

They finally reach the end of the alley; they walked to the centre of town. "I sense an ambush." Baird said kicking a rock.

"Get real Baird, there's nothing here." Dom said he was about to say something else when they heard footsteps coming closer. "Taker cover." Marcus said quietly. They hid and waited for the footsteps to come closer.

"Where are all the humans?" Said a Cyclops looking around, General RAAM pushed the Cyclops aside looking around. He nods at the Locusts' to look around. "Find the Delta squad I know they're here." Marcus heard every word RAAM had said. _'Baird was right it is an ambush.' _He thought. He could only see Dom and Cole wait where's Baird? He should be where Cole is. "Found one." Marcus heard a Kantus holding Baird. _'Shit!'_ He thought he was about to tell the others something when Cole burst out running over where Baird is shouting "HEY UGLY! LET GO OF HIM OR I"LL MAKE YOUR FUCKING FACE TWICE AS UGLY!"

"COLE!" Marcus shouted stopping him. Dom sighed and ran over. _'Great.'_ Marcus thought they were surrounded by thousands of locusts.

"Welcome Delta." RAAM said chuckling evilly, Marcus let out a growl should he be dead? He looked over where Baird is. He was pissed very pissed.

"Let Baird go." Marcus said staring back at RAAM.

"You heard what he said let him go!" Cole shouted.

"Cole shut up." Marcus said quietly.

"How can you tell me to shut up when the ugly mother fucker has Damon?" Cole said angrily.

"Let's make a deal Marcus, if you get my 4 things I'll give you Baird back if not I'll kill him right here." RAAM said pointing his gun at Baird.

"Fine but you better not put a scratch on him." Marcus replied lowering his gun down.

"Marcus are you crazy! What if control finds out?" Baird yelled at him.

"They won't find out. What are the 4 things?" Marcus said staring at RAAM. RAAM chuckled again and hand him the list.

"Once you collected all these things contact me with this," he paused passing a walkies talkie then he continue "We'll meet you back here and don't worry we won't hurt the blonde." He said chuckling walking off taking Baird with him.

"Don't do this Marcus it could be a fucking trap!" Baird yelled at him again.

"Don't worry Damon! The Cole Train well rescue you!" Cole shouted.

"Jeez I'm so lucky!" Baird said sarcastically. Cole watches Baird being taken away. _'Don't worry Damon I'll save you.' _Cole thought. He put his hand in a fist and punched the wall. Dom put a hand on Cole's shoulder and said "Don't worry Cole as soon as we get this list done we'll have him back."

"I hope your right Dom." Cole said sadly.

"Come on let's get started." Marcus said interrupting them. How hard could it be to get theses things?

**A/N: The next chapter well be uploaded in a few days i just have to think of ideas first. i hope i did OK in this chapter, Thanks for reading and plz review if you want. **

**Peace out mates and watch out for clown fishes!**


	3. Cell

**Oh Tai you were so awesome TAI! (Cries) Sorry every time I watch the scene where Tai kills himself I always mourn over him. He was awesome. Yeah just being dramatic here nothing new.**

**I don't own Gears of War or the characters the people who created it do. Also I'm sorry for my outburst of Clown fish I know you all have never met some who is scared of fish. But not sharks I love them! If I had a pet shark I'll name it Sharky! Awesome name I know.**

**This chapter might be short now on with the story...*cries* Oh TAI! I love your tattoos!**

**Deal or no Deal**

_Chapter 3: Cell_

RAAM shoved Baird in a cell and slamming the door shut. Baird turned around and held the bars.

"_I wonder how long your friends well take to free you."_ RAAM said evilly with a chuckle.

"You know you may look all evil and scary but you don't sound evil." Baird said angrily looking at RAAM. (A/N: Don't you all agree that RAAM is cute? I'm kidding heh...)

RAAM let out an evil growl. "Oh I'm sorry was that meant to scare me?" Baird said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

RAAM ignored him and said "_Berserker guard the entrance in case someone comes and rescues him, you two Kantus guard him in case he escapes on us. I'll come back and check on you soon Blondie." _With that RAAM left with other locusts.

Baird cursed under his breath still holding the bars and looking at the two Kantus.

"So what do you do for a living instead of killing?" Baird said to them, they didn't say anything expect holding their guns.

"I see you don't like talking." Baird said after awhile, they still didn't reply which made Baird sighed letting go of the bars and leaning against the wall of the cell.

'_I hope they hurry the fuck up.'_ Baird thought.

Cole sighed and sat down waiting for Marcus finishing read the list that RAAM gave him.

"But we killed RAAM Shouldn't he be dead?" Dom asked sitting on the ground too.

"Probably he survived I don't know." Marcus muttered still reading the list.

"Who cares about that shit now we have to rescue Baird like Mario how he rescues princess Peach." Cole said angrily." (A/N: Thank you to that person who said that and gave me an idea.)

"I love that game." Dom said thinking about the game.

"Dom this isn't a fucking game! That ugly mother fucker has him, For real!" Cole nearly shouted. Dom sighed and put a hand on his shoulder and said "Relax Cole we'll get him back."

"We better or I'll go on a rampage like a rhino." Cole muttered.

"Finished," Marcus said lowering the paper. "Do you want to read it Cole?" Marcus said handing him the paper with the list on it. Cole snatches it and started reading it.

"How the hell are we meant to find all of these?" Cole said angrily.

"Maybe we should contract RAAM I mean we don't know where they are right?" Dom said taking a glance of the list.

"Your right Dom," Marcus said taking out the walkie talkie. "RAAM this is delta over." Marcus said waiting for a reply.

"_What is it?"_ RAAM hissed through the walkie talkie.

"LET ME TALK TO THAT MOTHER FUCKER!" Cole shouted which made RAAM chuckled evilly.

"Cole shut up, RAAM how the fuck are we supposed to know where they all are." Marcus said angrily.

"_I'll give you a hint it's in an abandon town in an abandon ware house." _RAAM said.

Marcus put the walkie-talkie in his pants pocket.

"So if this is an abandon town well where's the abandon ware house?" Dom said looking around.

"Who cares let's find it!" Cole said jumping to his feet and heading off.

"Cole, wait up!" Marcus said running up to him followed by Dom.

They walked around for hours until they reached to the ware house.

"Found it!" Cole said cheerfully.

"Good work Cole lets head inside." Marcus said heading towards the door.

'_Don't worry Damon, the Cole Train well be coming soon, hope those mother fuckers don't hurt you.' _Cole thought following Marcus and Dom inside the ware house.

**A/N: Done hope you all enjoy it the next chapter well be up in a few days.**

**Hope you all have a nice day or night, thanks for reading and the reviews. Please review you don't have to if you don't want to I'm not begging or finding out where you live and make you review...Don't worry I won't do that I'm not a crazy person.**


End file.
